honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Monster Hunter
Monster Hunter is the 109th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird & Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the fantasy-themed action role-playing video game Monster Hunter. It was published on August 2, 2016. Monster Hunter was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Monster Hunter on YouTube "Discover the series that been quietly keeping Capcom afloat for over a decade that you still probably haven’t played unless your Japanese – or you want to be." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Monster Hunter Script In a world where Capcom's greatest franchises underwhelm or are abandoned altogether, discover the series that been quietly keeping the company afloat for over a decade. That you still probably haven’t played unless your Japanese – or you want to be! ['''Character:' "This is about what you saw on the train." It's folded, tempered and does its job."]'' Monster Hunter Enter the prehistoric fantasy world of Monster Hunter ''where you'll explore the pristine wilderness of a forgotten land full of strange beasts and massive dinosaurs that you'll hack into pieces, harvest for meat and wear their skulls as hats! Master the many complex systems that make up ''Monster Hunter's ''unique gameplay that adds new styles, modes, mini-games and activities with every installment, keeping fans happy with new and exciting challenges -- while making first-players feel like they're learning how to swim by getting thrown into a shark tank with a life vest made of ham! Prepare your endurance for the slowest of burns because before you get to fight giant angry dinos, you'll need to spend hours gathering stones, fishing, mining, picking herbs and mushrooms (for... uh... medicinal purposes!), hunting for bugs like a toddler, training your weird cat-man friends, cooking meat to perfection (Almost, almost....! Damnit!), and basically doing anything except the hunting monsters. And, seriously, there's more farming in this game than ''Harvest Moon! ''When do I get to murder something!? Get ready to run on the consumerist treadmill that is ''Monster Hunter. ''Where your strength and abilities are entirely determined by the stuff you collected, causing you to stockpile dinosaur parts like a prehistoric hoarder, just in case you need them someday to upgrade a giant sword or make a fancier corpse dress! Man, I wonder if PETA knows about this game... Grab your comically over-sized weapon because you're finally ready to do battle with the game's own systems. As you fight to survive against no lock-on, no enemy health bars, and slow, uncancellable animations that make 'Dark Souls' look like 'Smash Bros. 'Where even drinking a health potion takes about half an hour! And you'll need to constantly manage health, stamina, and weapon sharpness, track the monster, utlilize craft, status effects and bombs, and generally just beat the living s*** out of it until you finally bring it down and get your reward: everything, except the parts you needed! Ughhh! So grab your best palicoes, unsheath that insect glaive, and get ready to join the hunt, because there's some truly excellent gameplay in there -- even if it is buried under a mountain of bulls***! Literally! Starring: Attack of the Drones; Ducky; Revenge for Harambe; Shadow Pooh; Furry Thor OG; Circumsaurus; Some Straight Up Dragons; Coming For Dat Ass; Jay Leno; Murder Pickle; Street Shark; My Little Pony; and Many, Many, Many, Many More. I mean, seriously, there's like a whole bunch of monsters. What, you thought we were gonna name them all? for ''Monster Hunter ''was 'Dino Crisis.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Dino Crisis' ''scantily clad female warrior So after all that work grinding monsters, you're gonna make a fuzzy vest, loincloth and tube top? Geez, female armor is stupid! male warrior Oh, are those assless chaps? Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Monster Hunter: World. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Monster Hunter has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Did A Video On Monster Hunter ' - My Nintendo News article * 'Video: An “honest trailer” for Monster Hunter ' - Nintendo Everything article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action role-playing games Category:Fantasy games Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games